


A Case to Chase You

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Confident Hank Anderson, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor doesn't have his LED, Connor has his own clothes, Did I mention fluff?, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fuck the Cyberlife uniform, Gift Fic, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank Big, Happy Ending, Hotel Setting, Idiots in Love, Jealous Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mischievous Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mutual Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, There Is Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Androids have been disappearing when a major lead presents itself Captain Fowler wants none other than the Dynamic Duo of Connor and Hank to follow the lead. They, of course, take the case.Following this lead takes them well outside of Detroit and late into the night. At around 3 am they find themselves being told to find a hotel to spend the night in. They end up in a mess where there is only one bed. Hank is too tired to care and Connor dares not pass up the opportunity.What could possibly go wrong when these two idiots are forced to deal with their feelings?





	A Case to Chase You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transdamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdamen/gifts).



> I have finally finished my Valentines Day exchange fic!  
> Mine is the for @transdamen!  
> They asked for, "Fluff!! Bed sharing, friends to lovers, honestly anything fluffy, Honestly anything, I ain't picky"
> 
> And for the first time, I have been inspired to write some good ol' fluff tropes. And I fucking loved every moment of it! So, thanks so much for pulling me into my courage zone and bringing this Fluffy Monster into existence.  
> I really hope you like it!!!
> 
> Thanks so much to my awesome Betas Puppet8 and Magical_Persona!  
> Love you guys!  
> Also, shout out to Iocane for listening to all my rambles and helping me sort out my thoughts! I couldn't have done this without you!

Hank walked out of Fowler’s office with a hefty sigh. This case looked like it was going to be a rough one. The leader of a suspected android kidnapping ring had been spotted around thirty minutes ago, and Fowler wanted the Dynamic Duo to trail them. That suspect meant driving around until they found what shitty warehouse the ring was operating out of, which would lead to a large scale bust to get the missing androids to safety and the perps behind bars.

It was a great cause. The missing androids were of high interest on Hank’s list. But the several hours he was about to spend in Connor’s car were not.

“Let’s get going, Lieutenant,” Connor piped up as he took the lead, “It would be best for us to not let the trail go cold before we’re even on it.”

Hank groaned, “Yeah, Con. I know,” He pulled the exit door open and gestured for Connor to go out first, “You’re driving.”

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Connor replied with a small smile as he passed by Hank.

Hank grinned to himself as he tossed Connor the keys.

Connor caught them right out of the air and turned to lead the way to his car.

Hank caught himself thinking about how much Connor had changed over the last several months.

Hank smirked as he climbed into the passenger side of Connor’s unmarked patrol car. He watched as Connor fiddled around with the controls. The car was mainly made for human operation, but if you looked closely you could spot several android specific updates. Connor had made the car his own.

Notably, that wasn’t the only thing Connor had made his own since the revolution. He had ditched the Cyberlife uniform and started to form his own wardrobe. Like right now, Connor was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a silly, light pink tie.

Hank jerked his seat back and got comfortable. They were going to be in the car for a long time and he wasn’t going to take any chances with his back. He picked up the radio and gave Fowler a buzz for an update on where the perp was.

“Fowler,” Hank snarked as Connor put the car into gear, “The perp still in the same place? Over.”

There was a brief radio silence as Hank waited for a response, “Yeah, he is. Good luck and keep me updated. Over and Out.”

“Well, I’ve got the address,” Connor stated, which was a pretty moot statement at this point considering the fact that he was already driving, “Captain Fowler also linked me into the live feed of the perp’s vehicle, so I’ll know if he leaves the establishment before we get there.”

 “Okay, Robocop,” Hank chuckled, “Try to focus on driving.”

Connor did.

A few minutes later they arrived at the place where the perp was still stupidly hanging out at.

Connor put the car into park and flashed Hank a mischievous smile. The smile that Hank had deemed his favorite.

“What’re you thinking about doing?” Hank asked knowing full well that Connor had a plan.

“I can hack into his car, it’s a new enough model,” Connor shook his head, “Unfortunately, he’s not stupid enough to have a GPS, but I’m sure I can still put in a tracking pin.”

 “Go for it, it’ll make our lives easier,” Hank shrugged, but tossed Connor a grin, “All that cool shit you can do still blows me away.” Hank glanced around before he got comfortable again. He looked at Connor and noted that his face had taken on that light blue dusting on his cheeks. A Thirium blush. He liked how that color looked on Connor. Androids were amazing, _well,_ Connor was amazing.

Connor _was_ able to hack into the perp’s car and put in a simple GPS tracker. It barely took him five minutes, but that was no surprise to Hank. As he had said, _Connor was amazing._

Then they sat waiting for around twenty more minutes before the perp finally came out of the establishment. He was a grimy looking man. Like a drug addict down on his luck and stuck with a teenager’s wardrobe.

Connor’s eyes widened, and his top lip curled up a bit. He was clearly disgusted.

“What’s up?” Hank asked as he pulled his seat back up.

Connor shook his head, his lip still curled, “The man’s hands and clothes are covered in dried Thirium.”

_“Nasty,”_ Hank muttered, “Well, I guess we know that they’re doing the whole kidnapping thing the messy way. Makes this bust that much more important.”

Connor gave a single nod and pulled his mouth into a flat line, “I agree.” Then he turned the car on and put it into gear. They were officially on the trail, following the perp at a respectable distance.

They ended up following the perp for a long time. Several hours in fact. Hank felt like they were following someone who was out running their goddamned errands. But he knew they’d eventually make their way back to the ring, but it looked like it wasn’t going to be until well after dark.

Well after dark it was. They located the ring at around three in the morning. But they _had_ found it and that was the goal of the assignment.

Connor spoke first, “This is quite a messy operation,” his eyes were glazed over as he was scanning their surroundings, probably seeing gobs of dried up Thirium, “We need to inform Captain Fowler that we should do the bust as soon as possible.”

“I agree,” Hank grunted, “and I can’t even see nearly as much as you can.”

Connor nodded and put the car into gear and was quickly driving them away from the warehouse. They couldn’t stay any longer without risking getting caught.

Hank fumbled around for his phone, “Let me give Fowler a call,” When he found it, he quickly dialed Jeff. He listened as the phone rang several times before Fowler finally picked up the phone.

“Hank,” Fowler said, his voice flat. Hank could tell he wanted to be annoyed, but he knew Hank wouldn’t call unless it was important. Not to mention, he had asked to be kept in the know.

“Hey, Jeff,” Hank started, “We found the ring and it’s a pretty messy operation by the looks of it. We really advise that we get the bust done as soon as possible.”

“That bad, _huh?”_ Fowler groaned, there was clicking in the background, “Have Connor ping me your location. Wait, never mind, he already did.”

Hank chuckled, “Yeah, he’s way ahead of you.”

“You guys are all the way near Lansing, _shit,”_ Fowler sighed, “It’s late. Why don’t you guys go find a hotel to stay the night in and I’ll contact the local PD tomorrow and get something set up.”

“Sounds good,” Hank popped his neck, “We’ll talk more about this after I get some sleep. I’m exhausted and I’ve been in this fucking car way too long.”

“Fair enough,” Fowler agreed, “Give me a call when you guys are up and moving. Or I’ll call you when I’m ready for you. Goodnight.”

“Night,” Hank dismissed and then hung up the phone. He looked over at Connor, “I’m taking a wild guess that you were listening in on the conversation, but Jeff wants us to stay the night in the area.”

That blue color returned to the apples of Connor’s cheeks, “Yeah, I heard,” he scratched the back of his neck, “Captain Fowler also sent me an allocation of funds to acquire a room.”

Hank nodded, “That’s good, I didn’t want to shell out for a room anyway. You wanna pick out a place?”

Connor shrugged, “Sure, I can do that.” Then he turned the car onto a main road. They drove in silence for a few minutes, until they arrived at a nice-looking hotel.

~

Connor looked at the hotel that had fit his specifications. Android friendly, at least a 4-star customer review rating, a target demographic of couples, and one that had no double rooms available. Maybe using his network to find out this information was a bit of an abuse of power, but _fuck_ was he tired of waiting. Maybe by forcing this situation to happen, Hank may finally get the nerve to make a move.

Hank made a move, but it was to climb out of the car, “This place looks snazzy,” He said as he looked at the building, “Come on, Conman, I bet this place has nice beds.”

Connor nodded, “I bet it does,” he smiled lightly. He knew the beds here were nice, the reviews had said as much.

“I’m tired, let’s get in there,” Hank said as he headed towards the entrance.

Connor happily followed behind him. He really hoped his plan worked out okay. Sure, there was a 78% chance that Hank would go along with it, but he was still nervous. His stupid nerves were what was keeping him from acting on the feelings he had for Hank in the first place. Human emotions were such a pain, but he wouldn’t trade them for anything.

When the pair passed through the threshold into the hotel lobby, Connor was a little awestruck. This place was very cute and using Hank’s words, snazzy.

When Hank made a beeline for the front desk, Connor felt his nerves spike a little bit.

The lady at the desk gave them a warm smile, “Hello, welcome to Resident Inn. How can I help you?”

Hank leaned on the counter and gave her a tired smile, “We’d like a room, please.”

She gave a soft nod, “Great,” She turned a tablet display towards Hank, “All the available rooms are listed on that tablet. Go ahead and pick one out and I’ll get you set up.”

Hank grunted as he started to tap at the screen. He poked at the screen for a few moments getting slightly more agitated as time went on, “Hey, _Hun?_ So, you guys don’t have any doubles open?”

The lady glanced between the two before she shook her head, “Sorry, doesn’t look like it.”

Hank sighed as he looked over to Connor, “Don’t think this place is going to work for us. Anywhere else we can go?”

Connor made a show of searching the internet. He knew he was going to pull up a negative answer regardless of the actual results, “Not that I can find, Lieutenant.”

Hank groaned and started to poke at the tablet again.

The desk worker didn’t drop a beat, as she looked towards Connor, “Pardon me if I’m wrong, but you’re an android, correct?”

Connor flushed, and he reached up to touch where his LED used to be, “Yes, I am.”

“Well, if it’s the sleeping arrangements that you are worried about, we can provide you with a charging station for no extra charge,” She said awkwardly, which Connor thought was fair. The Android Revolution had only happened around seven months ago.

Hank looked like he wanted to argue, but Connor beat him to the punch, “That sounds fine,” Connor said as he took a step forward and took the tablet from Hank. He scrolled through himself attempting to pick a room out before Hank could take the opportunity to argue.

But this was _Hank_ he was talking about, “Con, you sure you’re cool with that?”

Connor smiled, “I’m sure,” He shrugged, “It’s really late, and I don’t know about you, but personally I don’t feel like driving anymore.”

Hank rolled his eyes, “Fine,” and looked towards a bench, “I’m going to go sit down. You finish this up, okay? I’m good with whatever you pick out.”

“Okay, Lieutenant,” Connor said with a soft smile before he turned his attention back to the desk lady.

She gave him a smirk, “You already have a room chosen, don’t you?”

“I do,” Connor said as he selected the room on the tablet.

“Fantastic,” she said as she turned to her computer, “Are you paying through an interface?”

Connor nodded.

“Okay,” She clicked on the screen a few times, “You’re good to interface with the tablet. It'll send you the receipt through the connection.”

Connor nodded again and touched the screen. He was still getting used to how this type of interface worked. It used to be that androids could only pay other androids, but with the introduction of labor laws and other integration practices, things like this were becoming more and more commonplace.

When the transaction was finished, Connor pulled his hand away and made a note to file an expense report for Captain Fowler.

The lady’s computer dinged, and she turned to look at it quickly. A few moments of fumbling she turned to hand him a pair of room keys, “Awesome, you guys are good to go,” She then glanced towards Hank and then leaned forward, “Also, if you decide you don’t want that charging station, just send an interface through the phone in your room,” then she winked.

Connor blushed a little bit, but he gave her a smile, “Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” And with that, he walked over to Hank.

Hank looked up and gave a tiny, tired smile, “Get it figured out?”

Connor smiled as he handed Hank one of the keycards, “Of course, Lieutenant.”

Hank stood up and patted Connor’s shoulder, “Come on, and for the literal millionth time, call me Hank.”

Connor rolled his eye fondly, “Of course, Lieutenant.”

Hank let out a sigh, “Connor, you’re a brat.”

Connor turned to look at Hank, smiling brightly, “Of course, _Lieutenant.”_

Hank turned around and matched Connor, blocking him from getting on the elevator. Hank had a gleam in his eyes as he cuffed Connor on the head and attempted to ruffle his hair.

Connor started to laugh as he tried to dodge away from Hank. But he was grabbed by his shirt and then unceremoniously pulled into the elevator, laughing the whole way.

_“A shithead,”_ Hank said as he joined in the laughter, “That’s what you are. _Oh, and a smartass.”_

Connor was enamored as he looked at Hank. The laugh lines on his face were beautiful as he laughed, his whole person was enhanced by the rough sound. Connor had to briefly recalibrate his systems before he could respond, “So you’ve told me, _Hank.”_

It was as if a spell had fallen over the small space as their eyes locked. Hank’s laughing faded away as he stared into Connor’s eyes. It was like a magnet was trying to pull them together, and Connor would have given into it if it wasn’t for the elevator dinging open. The spell was broken as quickly as it had arrived.

Hank let out a soft but forced cough as he gestured for Connor to exit first.

Connor did. He was a bit disappointed that he didn’t have the chance to take advantage of that atmosphere. The chances of success on his _“Woo Hank”_ subtask had gone up to 73%. He’d had that subtask constantly running for at least two months now, and that was the highest it had gone up to in a while. But he was here to get something started because he was tired of waiting for Hank to initiate something.

Connor had a plan.

Hank started walking with a purpose after that, “357? It should be over this way,” he said as he pointed down the hallway.

Connor followed and in just a few moments they were at their hotel room, and it was only 3:45 in the morning.

Connor decided he was going to be the one to unlock and open the door. The room was just as nice as his research indicated it should be. He crossed the threshold and Hank followed behind him.

Hank let out a low whistle, “How much did Fowler shell out for this place?”

 “About a hundred,” Connor chuckled when Hank looked pleased. But Connor didn’t mention that Fowler had only _allotted_ a hundred dollars and that this room cost 172 dollars and that Connor had paid for the rest. Because Hank didn’t need to know that.

“Well, Conman,” Hank said with a stretch, “I’m going to take a shower, be out in a few.”

“Okay, Hank,” Connor said with a smile.

Hank gave a coy smile then disappeared into the bathroom.

Connor’s first priority was now officially not to panic. He really needed to find a logical way to reason the idea of them sleeping in the same bed. There were a few reasons that stuck out to him. For example, that the bed is the best place for him to rest, or the charger port wasn’t optimal for his model, or that he couldn’t understand why Hank would mind sharing. Though the last one may incite a bit of an argument, so Connor put it as a last resort. But if he was being honest with himself, his preconstruction program wasn’t being all that helpful or encouraging. So, the not panicking thing wasn’t working out as well as it should have been.

Connor started to pace as he was trying his damned hardest to come up with an official plan of action. As he weighed his options, nothing was looking all that promising.

A few minutes of pondering later Connor heard the shower turn off and his stress levels spiked. _He still didn’t have a plan!_ He turned to wait for Hank to come out of the bathroom.

When Hank opened the door and exited with a swoosh of steam, Connor’s mouth felt like it dried out.

Hank’s hair was wet and slicked back and he had a towel hanging loosely around his neck. His skin was flushed from the exposure to hot water, and he looked positively _sinful._

Connor really couldn’t understand why Hank ever thought poorly of himself. He would do literally anything to get Hank to do, well, _anything_ to him at this point.

Hank let out a sigh, “You know, Connor. I really wish Jeff would have mentioned the possibility of this going overnight. I would have packed some fucking PJs for fuck's sake,” he gestured down the length of his body, which Connor’s gaze happily followed, “I don’t have anything clean or comfortable to sleep in.”

An absolutely devilish idea popped up in Connor’s HUD, “The hotel has a laundry service, you could wash your clothes that way,” he tried to sound professional through his next statement, even though it was anything but, “Plus, you normally sleep in your undergarments anyway.”

A flush rose to Hank’s cheeks. A blush that probably had nothing to do with him being too warm, _“I mean,_ that’s how I usually sleep but usually I don’t sleep with you.”

Connor tried to tame his reaction, but his eyebrows still shot up a little bit. He wanted to say that _‘yeah, I fucking know that, Hank! That’s my problem, I want you to sleep with me! I’m also pretty sure you want to sleep with me, too!’_ But what he said instead was, “I don’t see how that would change things now. I live with you.”

The redness on Hank’s face spread even more, “Well, we don’t sleep in the same room at our house.”

Connor groaned internally and decided it was time for hardball, “Fine, if it makes you _that_ uncomfortable, I won’t go into stasis and I will go spend my night in _the lobby,”_ He bit out and turned towards the door, “I know I’m going to have to write the reports in the long run anyway.”

Hank looked flabbergasted, _“Connor,_ that’s not what I meant. Come on, I know you need rest too, Robocop.”

Connor stopped in his retreat, turned around, and crossed his arms over his chest, “Then what do you suggest?”

Hank looked a bit torn, “I’ll get comfortable if you promise me that you’ll get some rest.”

“Fine,” Connor shook his head, but he was smiling, “but I’ll admit I’m not thrilled about having to use a charging station. I’m not necessarily fond of sleeping standing up regardless of my ability to do so.” He was fully aware of what he was doing. He knew that wasn’t the most angelic way of going about this, but he wanted results.

Hank looked at the bed and groaned quietly, “We could, you know, _share the bed._ It’s clearly a king and both of us fitting in it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Is what Connor said, but he was throwing a party in his head, “I think I’m going to take a quick shower before I, myself, go into stasis.”

Hank nodded, “Okay, I’m gonna head to bed then. ‘Night, Connor.”

Connor smiled as he walked toward the bathroom, “Goodnight.”

Connor crossed the threshold and shut the door behind him. He stood there for a second before he spun around once in joy. _His sort of plan actually worked out._ Not only was he going to share a bed with Hank he was going to be practically naked too. Maybe it wasn’t the best setup for a potentially emotional conversation. _But could you blame him?_ Connor may not be human, but he had needs and Hank was a need very high up on his list. He just didn’t know what else he could do at this point. He just wanted Hank to give loving him a try.

~

Hank stared at the now closed bathroom door, _“What the fuck?”_ he muttered aloud. Not only had he agreed to share the bed with Connor, but he’d also agreed to do it in his _fucking underwear._ He was going to die from a heart attack before this night was over.

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. He needed to take care of a few things before he continues to have this particular crisis. Like the laundry that had started this whole mess.

Hank walked over to the phone and felt a little smile tug at the corners of his mouth. The phone was a regular model, but it had a small interface pad for androids to use. This hotel had tried pretty hard to integrate its amenity for androids. Hank loved it when he saw things like this. They weren’t commonplace, but people were definitely starting to find ways to make the post-revolution world work. Though it was probably in smaller numbers than he would have liked.

Hank let out a sigh, Connor was probably insistent about staying here because it was so android friendly. And he had thrown a fit over _sharing a bed._

Hank shook his head and picked up the phone. He dialed the service number and a ring later someone picked up.

“Room service,” said a perky male voice.

“Hey, yeah. Do you guys do laundry?” Hank asked awkwardly. He hated calling for these kinds of things _especially_ this late at night.

“Of course,” The voice stayed chipper, “We just send someone up to your room to grab it and you can pick it up at the service desk after around two hours or we can bring it up when it’s done. That part is up to you.”

“So, I can just pick it up in the morning?” Hank asked because he _did not_ want to wake up in two hours just to get his clothes.

_“Yup!”_

“Sounds good.”

“Okay, we’ll send someone up in a few.”

“Thank you,” Hank said and then hung up the phone. He turned towards the room and sighed. It looked like he was going to be wearing one of the fluffy bathrobes. Because he was _not_ opening the door in his underwear. _Nope._

The bathrobes were a little small on him, but he honestly expected that. But at least they covered up his gut, though most of his chest was on display. His tattoo was outlined by the fabric and Hank wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but beggars can’t be choosers. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself as he waited for the laundry person. But he decided a little late-night TV wouldn’t kill him.

A few minutes later Hank heard the shower water stop.

Then a few seconds later there was a soft knock on the door, “Room Service!” the chipper voice from the phone called out.

Hank grumbled a little as he stood up. He turned the TV off and wandered towards the door. He grabbed his clothes on the way. He pulled the door open and there was a small red-headed man standing on the other side.

“Hello, I am he-,” The redhead started but his voice died in his throat as he locked eyes with Hank’s chest. His pale face turned a bright red and his Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed, “I, _uh._ I, _**um**_ **,** _the laundry,”_ He squeaked out.

Hank tried to hide his frown, looks like he broke the damn kid, “Yeah, here’s what I got. It’s not a lot, but it’s what I need washed.”

The kid’s eyes were darting all over Hank and there were a few beats of silence before he spoke again, _“Uh, **yeah!**_ I can d-do that, _uh._ Do y-you want me to come in and g-get the dirty towels?”

Hank opened his mouth to respond but a tap on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see Connor, who, by the way, _was in nothing but his **fucking underwear!**_

Connor gave Hank a smirk as he pushed his way beside him. Hank just stared at him, completely at a loss.

Connor was carrying a pile of laundry, which included his clothes and the aforementioned dirty towels. He locked eyes with the room service boy, “That won’t be necessary. _Here you go,”_ He ground out in the harsh voice he used when interrogating stubborn suspects

The red head’s eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his skull as he looked between them, _“Okay,_ thank y-.”

Connor pulled Hank backward and basically slammed the door shut before the laundry boy could even finish what he was saying.

Hank stood there, shell shocked for a few moments as Connor glared at the door.

Connor was the one that broke the silence, “Well, I think it is time for bed,” he said as he turned around with a tight-lipped smile and walked towards the center of the room.

Hank felt a frown tug at his lips, he knew what just happened. That poor, confused kid was clearly into Hank, and Connor was clearly pissed off by that. _Why?_ Hank couldn’t fathom. There was absolutely no reason in hell for Connor to be jealous. But jealousy was the only explanation for what just transpired.

Hank turned around with the intention of asking Connor what the fuck, but that died in his throat. Connor was standing in the middle of the room, back facing Hank. His arms were crossed, and his left hip was jutted out, which made his perfect ass more pronounced. And that wasn’t even the fact that he was still a little wet from his shower and his hair was messed up and curly. But Hank was floored by how fucking perfect his toned back was, and that wasn’t even taking his legs into consideration, and those went on _for days._ But miraculously Hank still had a little bit of resolve, “Hey, Connor?”

Connor startled as he jumped a bit before he turned around to look at Hank, “Yes, Lieut-, _Hank?”_

_“What the fuck was that?”_ Hank asked as he crossed his own arms over his chest.

Connor’s eyes widened a bit as they flashed down to Hank’s chest, “I didn’t trust that employee.”

_“Sure,”_ Hank drew out as he rolled his eyes. He was officially _too tired_ for this shit. He gave Connor a hard stare as he walked towards the bed, “I’m going to bed, Connor. Do what you got to do, then you need to get some sleep, too.”

Connor looked a bit lost for a second then he gave Hank a small nod, “Goodnight.”

Hank threw off the stuffy bathrobe and crawled into bed and as soon as he got comfortable, he passed out.

~

Connor got the feeling he had fucked up just a little bit. Some of him felt bad for putting on such a display of blatant jealousy, but most of him was not remorseful in the slightest. That laundry boy was very much into Hank, and Connor was not just going to let him walk into the room and let him keep ogling Hank in his state of undress. _Who could blame Connor?_

_Sure,_ maybe he could have not attempted to give the short, redheaded man heart palpitations. But it is what it is.

Connor pulled up the image of Hank he had just saved, which was absolutely magnificent. He couldn’t blame the hotel employee for staring, _not really._ Because he totally understood. Hank was a fantastically attractive man if only he could get that through his _thick fucking skull._

Connor chuckled quietly, maybe in another world, Connor could have used that poor laundry boy to teach Hank just how amazing he is. But he wasn’t quite ready to share yet, or maybe ever.

Connor shook his head, that was a little bit presumptuous of him. As it stood, Hank wasn’t even his.

Connor looked over to where Hank was now sleeping. Hank’s vitals and overall health was looking good. He was thrilled, over the last several months Hank had brightened up and worked on his alcoholism and many other aspects of his wellbeing.

Connor felt his thirium pump skip a beat in an almost painful way. He touched his chest and frowned, this wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling. He had figured out what it meant, it was an almost physical pain caused by extreme emotions. This pain specifically was caused by the infallible love he felt for Hank.

Maybe Connor wasn’t doing the right thing by this. He almost felt like he was tricking Hank, which was the exact opposite from what he wanted. He had a strong intuition that Hank returned his feelings, but there were better ways to get Hank to open up. Though he was a little unsure of how to do that, this was still the best plan he’d come up with so far.

Connor sighed. Not because he needed to, but because it helped him release some extra emotional tension. He had promised Hank that he was going to go into stasis, and it was far too late for him to break his promise. He decided to bite the bullet and awkwardly climbed into bed. He curled up under the blankets and decided to face away from Hank. Because if he had the opportunity, he wouldn’t go into stasis; he would just stay up and admire Hank. But would be a violation of Hank’s privacy for Connor to gawk at him without his consent. And maintaining a trusting and consensual relationship was extremely important to Connor

It only took a few minutes, but Connor was able to force himself into stasis.

~

Hank was pulled out of unconsciousness with one thought on his mind. _He was way too fucking warm._ His stomach was a little upset because it felt like it was pressed up against a heated body pillow.

Hank felt his eyebrows scrunch together. He didn’t have a body pillow, let alone a heated one. He moved his head a little to get more comfortable. He was far too contented to justify moving much more than that. But weirdly enough the motion caused his face to itch.

_What the fuck?_ Hank thought as he finally decided to crack open his eyes. The first thing he noticed in the darkness of the room was the color brown. He blinked deliberately a few times and the brown shape turned into a mess of curly hair.

_Connor._ It was Connor that was really close to his face. It was Connor that was putting off so much goddamned heat.

Hank made a motion to pull away from him but noticed very quickly that his arms were wrapped around Connor tightly. They were spooning and any sudden movement would wake the android up. Hank was completely at a loss as to what to do. So, he just laid there, unmoving, trying to think up a plan in his still sleep ridden brain. But the more awake he became the nicer he realized Connor felt in his arms. Connor fit perfectly against him, the curve of his back met the swell of his stomach like puzzle pieces.

Hank felt as if he was in paradise and decided he would take this slice of heaven while it was available to him. He wrapped his arms around Connor a little tighter and snuggled closer to him.

Hank sighed into the crook of Connor’s neck as he started to close his eyes again.

Connor’s breath audibly hitched, and Hank’s eyes flew open once again.

_Connor, the motherfucker, was **awake.**_

Hank wouldn’t be able to check Connor’s LED since he had taken it out months ago, but if he did still have it Hank was certain it would be flashing yellow with maybe some red. But neither of them moved despite knowing the ruse was up.

Hank wondered how long Connor had been awake while wrapped up in his arms. But he figured it really didn’t matter now.

Hank moved slightly in an attempt to see more of Connor’s face, and he was quite startled to notice that Connor was blushing heavily. His face was covered in that nice blue color, and his ears were a bit darker in shade. The question Hank had now was; _Why was he blushing? Was he embarrassed, was he too warm, or was he uncomfortable?_

Hank cringed internally at that thought. He couldn’t morally keep Connor wrapped up in his arms if it was making him uncomfortable. So, he made a motion to untangle himself from the smaller man.

Connor jerked slightly and then wiggled a minuscule amount, _“This feels very nice,”_ he whispered into the silence.

The statement was enough to make Hank freeze.

_Connor wasn’t blushing from being uncomfortable._

Hank decided to rewrap his arms around Connor, _“It does,”_ He said softly, his lips ghosted against Connor’s neck.

They stayed frozen like that for a while. Neither of them being able to fall asleep, but neither of them willing to move. Hank was still too warm, but he couldn’t care less. He feared that if he moved the strange spell they were under would be broken.

Connor must have also been anxious because he wasn’t even pretending to breathe.

But just like Cinderella’s, all spells must be broken in time.

Connor shifted a little and let out a sigh, “ _Hank?”_ he whispered into the tense air.

Hank didn’t trust his voice, so he let out a soft hum.

Connor took a deep breath, one that Hank could hear and feel. Then he spoke up again, _“Do you like me, Lieutenant?”_ his voice was soft and so very unsure.

Hank tensed, and he knew Connor felt it. He knew there was heavyweight in the android’s words. He knew what Connor meant, but he couldn’t face that yet. He needed to give them both an out, “Of course, I like you, Connor. Where did you get the idea that I didn’t?”

Connor stayed still for a moment. Then he was untangling himself from Hank’s arms.

Hank knew this was coming, but it still hurt, nonetheless. He knew he had willingly provided Connor the out but having him take it was a little different.

Connor had decided to roll onto his other side and was now facing Hank. Their eyes locked in the darkness.

Connor’s face was a little pinched, but the most striking detail was still that lovely blue blush. It was so pronounced that a few spots were a little more purple than blue. It was probably his old programming trying to cover up the fact that his blood wasn’t red.

Hank was absolutely enthralled. Because between Connor’s blue blush, his unusually messy hair, and his wide expressive eyes, Hank had never seen anything so gorgeous.

Connor’s eyes slid closed and he shook his head sadly once. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with so much emotion as they locked with Hank’s.

Hank felt like Connor was trying to look into his very soul.

Connor spoke up again, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Hank wasn’t expecting that, it almost felt like Connor was disappointed in him for providing that out. Hank let out a sigh and broke eye contact, _“I know.”_

_Silence._

Hank refused to meet Connor’s eyes again. He knew his face was a flaming crimson, matching Connor’s flushed sapphire.

Hank should have known that Connor was braver than him. That wasn’t news. But Hank was still shocked that Connor had been the one to bring up _this_ conversation.

And once again Connor was the first one to break the silence, _“Hank?”_ he asked softly.

Hank still refused to meet the android’s stunning brown eyes. He was still terrified of what he would see there. Good _or_ bad.

Connor moved around a little bit. Hank knew this because he felt the bed moved and heard the blankets shuffle.

Connor let out a harsh breath, _“Please, forgive me later if this is too forward.”_ Then he reached out and lightly grabbed Hank’s downturned chin.

Hank leaned into the touch ever so slightly and looked up to meet Connor’s eyes. Not quite as afraid of what he would see there, comforted by the soft touch.

Connor’s eyes were so warm and lovely. Like hot chocolate on a cold winter’s night.

Hank was enthralled once again by how amazing Connor was. He was a little distracted, so he didn’t even think about what Connor could possibly have wanted forgiveness for.

Connor pulled Hank’s face slightly toward him. Then he leaned forward the rest of the way and placed a slow, sweet kiss onto Hank’s lips.

Hank froze as every thought in his brain stopped. But he was aware enough to notice that Connor’s lips were warm, just like his very soft hands.

Then just as soon as it happened Connor was pulling away His face was still lit up with a flame so hot it was burning blue, but the warm glow in his eyes became a little cold with something that could only be called remorse.

Now, Hank felt like he was freezing. All the warmth in his body left along with Connor’s lips. He couldn’t even bring himself to move or speak.

Though Connor had other plans and like Hank had said he was much braver, “I, _uh,”_ he stuttered a bit, but he swallowed and started again, _“I like you, Hank. I **really** do._ 

_“Oh,_ _Connor,”_ Hank’s tongue felt too big for his mouth as he tried to think of something more productive to say.

_“Please,_ don’t patronize me,” Connor’s eyes were starting to look shiny, “I just wanted to tell you about how I feel so maybe you would consider giving loving me a chance,” he said, sounding completely miserable. His speech was rushed, hurrying to finish what he thought was a failed confession. As if he was grasping at the last strands of his shattered pride.

Hank couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Connor had very well just said **he loved him,**_ and he said it as if he fully believed _Hank didn’t love him back._ But the truth was that Hank was _very much in love_ with the deviant. He just didn’t know how to say it. So, in the most Hank like fashion, he said nothing. He just stared ahead, mouth slightly agape.

Connor swallowed again as he blinked a few times. He looked like he was fighting back an onslaught of tears.

Hank couldn’t stand it anymore. He was awful with words, but he knew how to express himself without those fuckers. He reached out towards Connor with the intention of pulling him close. One calloused hand slipped to the back of his neck and the other wrapped around his waist.

Hank pulled the android flush against his chest and then kissed those soft lips as if his life depended on it. _Hell,_ his life _did_ depend on Connor, if he was being completely honest with himself.

Connor made a soft noise as he practically melted into Hank and the kiss. Impatience and desperation were clear in the messy way Connor moved his lips against Hank’s. It was also obvious in the way Connor’s hands tangled into Hank’s hair. In the way Connor arched into Hank’s touch.

Hank could barely keep up with Connor’s enthusiasm. This was the kiss to end all kisses and it was making Hank dizzy.

The way Connor moved indicated that he was taking everything he possibly could while he was able to. It felt more like a last kiss to Hank than a second one.

Hank decided this desperation wasn’t what they needed. He needed to show Connor what he really meant by pulling him into this kiss. He moved his hand from the back of Connor’s neck to his cheek, caressing him lovingly. Then he began to slow the movement of his lips down, moving them instead with meaning and compassion.

Connor followed suit, bringing the kiss to a much slower tempo. 

Connor was trembling a little bit, and Hank wasn’t exactly sure from what. But he wanted to believe it was a good thing.

A few moments later Hank had to break the kiss because he had to breathe. He was panting lightly as he cracked open his eyes and looked at the android pressed against him.

Connor’s pupils were dilated and basically, his entire face was washed in blue and purple. His freckles stuck out prettily against the color. His mouth was slightly open, and his lips were wet and shiny.

Hank was pretty sure he’d take this memory to the grave. It was a vision of perfection.

Hank ran his thumb across Connor’s cheek and the android leaned into the touch. Hank knew he needed to say something, “Connor,” He started, his voice was low and gravelly, “I hope that was enough to tell you just how much I care about you.”

Connor blinked slowly and laughed quietly, the sound a little choked, “Thank, _fuck.”_

The choked curse was enough to cause a hearty laugh to escape Hank. He clutched Connor to him, and his sides shook with the rumbling sound.

Connor soft laugh joined in, the sound resembled church bells compared to the roughness of his own.

The laughing slowed down just like the kissing, because of Hank’s silly need to breathe.

Hank wiped a stray tear from his eye. He hadn’t expected to laugh like that. He locked eyes with Connor who had a brilliant smile on. Hank couldn’t help that his own smile widened just a bit, _“Oh, Connor._ You’re so full of surprises.”

Connor sighed, “It’s probably the deviancy.” His face was a mess of emotions and Hank really did understand what Connor meant by that statement. He could feel nothing without that wonderful thing that was once called a virus.

Hank glanced around Connor’s face and one emotion stuck out to him, _“Connor,_ are you really that worried that I don’t care about you?”

Connor looked anywhere but at Hank’s face, his bottom lip shook ever so slightly. He looked like he was going to burst into tears.

Hank couldn’t have that. He kissed Connor softly and pulled back and smiled at the smaller man, “Connor, _honey._ You are _the best_ thing to ever happen to me. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Connor finally looked Hank in the eyes. The brown orbs sparkled with an unfathomable amount of hope. He was bared completely open to Hank, so hopeful for everything the larger man could offer him.

Hank’s breath caught in his throat, “I was just scared to make the first move, _you know?”_ He shook his head, he didn’t mean to make excuses but that’s what he had to give. He wrapped his arms tighter around Connor and held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. And as far as Hank was concerned, he was. The next words he said softly into Connor’s ear, “You’re just _so good._ I adore you and didn’t want to ever ruin how amazing you are.”

Connor sniffed slightly, and he whispered into the crook of Hank’s neck, _“Oh, Hank.”_

Hank knew it was now or never, _“I, **uh,** love you, Connor,”_ there was a gasp and a hiccup into his shoulder, “I have for a while now.”

Connor untangled himself softly from Hank’s grip. There were tears in his eyes as he locked eyes with Hank, but he had the most blinding smile Hank had ever seen, _“I love you too, Hank.”_

Hank felt like his chest was going to explode and his own face felt like it was being split open by a wide smile. He laughed softly as he reached out and pulled Connor into another deep kiss. They kissed sloppily around soft giggles and tears of joy.

~

They stayed like that for a long time, until they fell back asleep. Tangled up in each other both bodily and emotionally. It was the best sleep Hank had had in a very long time.

The next morning, they were woken up by a call from Fowler and they knew they needed to be on the job. But waking up was different when the first things that happened were warm kisses and whispering sweet nothings to each other. It was magical, and neither of them could believe that they had waited this long to start something between them. But both of them also understood.

They called the desk and decided to have the laundry delivered to the room, because it wasn’t like one of them could go down to the lobby without clothes on to begin with. Thankfully, it was a different employee this time. They dressed quickly and cleaned themselves up and with one last kiss they returned to the real world.

The drive to the meet-up location for the bust was a short one. Fowler seemed to be surprised to see them so bright eyed and bushy tailed when they could have at most gotten five hours of sleep. If they told good ol’ Jeff that they probably got closer to two or three he wouldn’t have believed them.

There was quite the crowd at the rendezvous location. There were a few other officers from the Detroit Police Department and some from scattered precincts around the locality. But that was to be expected. This bust was a big deal and has been getting quite a bit of media attention over the last few weeks. Missing androids and Red Ice were hot on the press. But the DPD concerns weren’t with the press. Everyone was far more concerned about the missing androids. And it was high time to find and save them.

This bust wasn’t to be taken lightly.

Fowler threw his congratulations at Hank and Connor for finding the place. He then told them and everyone else to be ready for what could be behind those doors.

Everyone did just that. The brief started quickly, and everyone was given their assigned task.

After about twenty more minutes of prep, they stormed the compound. Tensions ran high as androids were finally saved, perps were busted, and a few shots were fired.

The mission was a success.

After about an hour everything was cleaned up. The perps were in the back of police cars, the androids were sipping at warm Thirium.

_Connor and Hank?_ They were smiling at each other and may have snuck a kiss in as the dust settled, and Fowler may have seen it and yelled out, _“Fucking finally!”_


End file.
